


The Christmas in you

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: almost one year after SS, eden has grown into each other more1. jun side2. hiyori side3. nagisa side4. ibara side & extra
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara, Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori, actually eden ot4 but ibara is just being asshole as he always proud like
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Sazanami Jun

**Author's Note:**

> the fic is actually can be read as separable for each chapter..i hope you enjoy it!

Christmas.. 

what is the first thing in your mind as you hear that word?

_"illumination"_

_"lights"_

_"warmth in cold day"_

_"family"_

_"love…"_

guess that would be the most common answer. one that is scripted here. 

Jun chuckled softly. that's all the answer he read from the script that was prepared for nagisa last week. unlike last year, this year it was adam who is going to be busy for eden promotion. and now here he is. sitting in a swing at the park close to his home, alone. 

right. what is christmas again? pulling back to those years, he barely even able to remember any kind of lights in between. it's just hard sometimes to remember a small happiness between all those pain. 

no, jun didn't hate his parents. despite everything.. he loves them. and still accept them back now that everything starts to shine on him

he forgives him. he forgave his family. he stepped in his house, he received that hug. he told them that is okay, its enough, they don't have to keep apologizing to him. 

he is supposed to be happy and proud with how his family welcome him and treat him warmly.

he supposed to be satisfied to see his dad smiled brightly today.

to see his mom crying happy tears. 

to be embraced by those hands...this time with overflowing love. 

but why…

why did he make such an excuse and decide to step back.. 

_"ah yeah.. this year too.. eden have some recording for next year.. so i probably wont stay for the night"_

_"aha haha iba-the producer let me visit here because the location is pretty close"_

_"thank you.. im also glad that i can meet you. dad. mom. I should leave now?"_

_"yeah i will take care of myself"_

they were warm.. they were very happy.. they make the smile plastered on jun's face, even that happy tears that he keep holding until he left that house. everything, all the idea about going home was really good. yet he decides to leave.. he just feel like there is something empty inside him between all that smiles and happiness. 

he sighed as he moves the swing. it's chilly outside.. yet he doesn't bother moving somewhere. if he goes back to reimei now he will definitely still going to make it there are two trains left..yet he doesn't want to move.

his room. it simply feels different without _him_. without them. since SS ended, jun has started to get closer to almost everyone in eden. not just hiyori.. sure both nagisa and ibara sometimes feels like a big wall to crack down but he felt comfort in their presence. he don't understand why. being with them .. even if they are just busy with their own book and gadget in the same room.. that feel more comfortable than staying in reimei..

but this week it just different. after spending months working together non stop suddenly he is getting a week off. which he spent half of it for working out and learning how to play an instrument and make songs. he don't know.. he is used to being busy, he accepted the idea from hiyori and ibara that maybe he can visit his home.. which he did.. and bailed out from.

for jun Christmas is a weird day he used to hate. until someone repaint the meaning for him.. brought him to the light he thought he will never meet. its just once.. yet he feel like he want to spend this day with the same person as last year.. maybe.. with others too.

_well … he probably busy with his family now so guess.. I will just book a room somewhere for tonight._ \--atleast that's jun's decision now. but suddenly a ball of snow is thrown on him. right on the face

"what the f--"

"how dare you curse on me jun-kun!!!! ehat a bad weather!!!!"


	2. Tomoe Hiyori

Christmas?

its a family thing! 

the thing only meant for lovers.

in conclusion its love. thats what hiyori believe. its the day where you spent time with the people you love. exchanging gift. sharing the warmth in the cold day. its.. magical?

but well thas just how he picture it

hiyori staring at the ceiling of his room. day off. worse after he graduate. he should have gone out and god knows well--enjoys the day the way he always do all these years. 

it's Christmas after all, hey! one shouldnt show such an ugly face in a fine holiday-- that's what he has been telling to the mirror all day. 

hiyori dropped back to the bed. now he stares at his phone. its has been buzzing a lot with all the christmas greeting. from his friends, fans, followers. lot of people. he always great them back and properly appreciate each greetings but doing it all day is kind of boring.. 

tiring.

"hiyori-sama.."

"its unlocked" hiyori answered lazily, knowing its his maid who is calling. 

"pardon me for disturbing your time but what do you want to eat for dinner..?"

"niisan haven't come home?" hiyori asked instead of answering the question. 

"I'm afraid, chikage-sama will not comeback tonight hiyori-sama. he canceled the flight and told saku-san to not pick him up today"

hiyori sighed. curled back to hug his pillow--a dakimakura of himself. "mm. then I'm not eating tonight.. get some rest or if its allowed, you can come home early"

"but.."

"dont worry im in the mood for delivery anyway"

"then please let--"

"I will do it myself. it's fine. I won't tell my parents bad thing about you or anything"

"its--alright. pardon me for being rude hiyori-sama and thankyou" 

hiyori sighed. she left and that's good. she has been taking care of him since childhood, that's why he really understand her worry, and he never mind her talk back.. knowing its for his best anyway. 

since years.. she is always the one who accompany hiyori on this day. making any kind of food he wants. even cooking together. sometimes hiyori feel like she is the one who is actually her mom. not someone who always left him behind in the dark. alone in this big house. 

no, hiyori didn't hate her. his mom. hid dad.. his brother. he loves them with all his heart could be. even when they barely ever meet. barely.. there. in his life. 

for hiyori, Christmas always feels empty even if he gets to smile a lot for people who try to make him happy. perhaps last year.. was the one year where he gets to actually enjoy Christmas as how people always pictured. he wants to experience it again.. the Christmas he can fully enjoy but now.. everyone is busy with work or with their family. hiyori don't want to bother their happiness just because he happen to not able to find his….

hiyori stare at his locked screen.. its two different selfie of him with eden from one of their concert backstage. one where he looking sad on camera with ibara busy with his tablet, jun is playing his phone and nagisa is reading his book.the other one is where jun hold the camera and they're all teasing hiyori-- _ ibara was the only one who didn't give kissy face _ . smiling as he wonders about what those people in that picture doing now? 

do they think of him too?

"hiyori-kun.."

?! isn't that nagisa's voice???


	3. Ran Nagisa

Christmas?

magical..

everything on how the books write about it always feels really magical. 

like it could suddenly hits you with a momentum of happiness or even sadness and many other kind of feeling. nagisa is curious for more after he experienced it once in his life

but things doesn't feel the same.. when its not with the right one

"yuuka is sleepy… hmm? ehhh yuuki already asleep" that little girl suddenly come in nagisa's room.

nagisa shows her a sign to be silent as he moves a little front the bed to pick up the little girl and put her next to her twin brother. 

today's schedule is finished early because ibara exchanged nagisa's work with his. 

_ "don't mind me. not like i have a family to visit. hahahahaha yeah my foster parents are having vacation last week. guess they going back after new year huh. well not that i care much anyway! kakka!!! Merry Christmas! pardon me for being unable to serve you bunch of cakes this year. but i hope you enjoy the fine night with your family! _

he wanted to stay by his side, he knows that ibara has been getting even more busier in year end. especially now that he is working in multiple places as the important person. he pushed eden aside so he can have more time to fix every other thing while they're in rest. nagisa don't mind to stay by his side just to take care of him.. repaying what he always does for him but he didn't push that idea once ibara refused it.

being his partner for more than a year make nagisa very aware how stubborn ibara could be. so he left, beside he heard that his little brother and sister missed him a lot. nagisa get to go home, eat dinner and spent a lot of time with his family.. is a rare time because his dad happen to comeback too. even if deep down its still hard for nagisa to accept his new dad as his real father.. that warmth and openness in this house allow him to at least not deny him. especially because of the twins.

which is why he is here.. having those two trying to get all his attention. 

funny for nagisa .. even if he don't really know the right know how to handle kids, he somehow managed to do so by copying what hiyori, ibara or even jun usually did. sometimes if its a little off, his brother and sister will give him weird look but most of time..his little brother and sister seems to enjoy the time with him a lot. if anything they're the one who make nagisa feels like he has this home as his real home too. "then.. I will sing the song yuuka like last time?"

yuuka nodded, hugging nagisa's arms as she lay down there but she noticed that nagisa is staring at his phone. "but niisan looks sad.. and worried.. is there something wrong?"

"hmm.. nothing is wrong" nagisa smiled to her but before he could ever say something else he saw her pouting and sits up again.

"nagi-nii is lyiiiiiing yuuka hates it when naginii not telling truth hmph yuuka not going to sleep"

how cute. nagisa chuckled "that would be a problem for me?.. because I won't be able to sleep if yuuka is staying up?" somehow she reminds him of hiyori in a way. 

"yuuka…" the little brother end up waking up. tugging her shirt so she can lay down too "don't bother..niisan. remember we have to visit grandma tomorrow"

"oh.. are we going outside city tomorrow?" nagisa asked trying to avoid the other topic

yuuka shake her head "just us not niisan!"

nagisa shows the sad face, copying how hiyori often do "ehh.. niisan isn't invited?"

"actually. dad want niisan to come too.. but mom said maybe something something about other auntie and uncle will be meannie to niisan again--"

"and so dad will leave it to nagisa to choose" Nagisa look at the door to find his dad standing there, smiling to them "yuuka… yuuki. if you two sleep here then where will nagisa niisan sleep?" he asked and get closer to them, carrying yuuki up as well as yuuka who already jumping on his back "sorry about these two nagisa.. actually if you want. I can drive you back tonight?" he asked. paused a bit wondering if he is overstepping the line and make nagisa feel uncomfortable instead because nagisa is currently just staying still and silent..

"sorry, it's just.. you seem pretty restless since you arrived. im aware that yourent the type who always have your phone by your side. instead.. you often lose it don't you? but today you keep holding it.. as if you're waiting for something"

nagisa blinked, surprised that his dad observe him that much "that… I apologize.." he did his best to enjoy the time with them.. and he does feel happy to be here.. but in the end. seems like his worry is holding him up from enjoying it all properly. maybe it's habit. maybe.. its something else.

his father teaches him many things in his life but never really about family or Christmas… nagisa himself didn't get to spend time with his new family for holiday as he is always busy trying to learn new things.. before he was too focused at school war.. then at SS.. 

he learned how to enjoy Christmas with ibara. though its sounds rather weird.. their way to spend it. but when ibara admits that he does feel happy that day, part of nagisa feels like he did reach the goal. he feel satisfied. he feel like he found the meaning of Christmas itself. but this year he has to leave him alone. after watching how reckless ibara can be.. surely, nagisa feel really restless ..

his dad put his hand on nagisa's shoulder carefully "we understand.. starting tomorrow my brother will come to drive for us so I don't mind driving you somewhere tonight if means I don't have to worry about leaving you alone for the rest of the week"

nagisa stared at him. "...thank..you...dad"

his dad smiled, shaking his head "I should be the one who is thankful. thankyou for trusting this family.. and being a part of this family. we are always proud of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the foster family is ofc made up! i just love to picture nagisa having the little brother and sister and taking care of them. but fyi he do have foster parents and little brother and sister in canon!!


	4. Saegusa Ibara

Christmas?

it means your usual workday but times 36483937393936. 

the positive side is that you earn more

the negative side is that you die more.

or get sued for making people work on holidays. 

"no more but and apologies. before I change my mind leave this room and pack. go home" 

"THANKYOU SAEGUSA-SAN"

ibara didn't get to hear whatever chanting they follow up as he closed the door of his room on their face. locking it.

he dropped on the sofa finally getting some rest after more than 72 hours being awake-- _he did dozed off and sleep for some minutes in between but that's definitely not enough_. as much as he can go Christmas what Christmas for himself he don't really feel the joy of keeping those people who has life stuck with him just because he has no "life" . besides, he really hates the talk about family or the pitiful eyes on him when he himself don't feel bothered about it.

18 years.. 18 years of his life he spent mostly alone and only for himself. yes, of course he does at least celebrate this special day with some people back then in military camp. wasnt best or anything.. he just listening to his seniors talk about their family as he helps them getting the drink or such.

he don't hate Christmas.. he just dont think its something that special. nothing is fun when everything is just him listening to folks talking about love and family right? even tv will only show boring shows on it.

though, last year was a little different. he was also busy because they are in the middle of preparing SS, so he tried to put aside the other company to some people he trusted so it wasn't as busy as now…

even if he did it because he wanted to impress nagisa, he don't know how but he felt like he was caught in the momentum of Christmas. baking the cake his own. presenting it. even eating t with nagisa feels so weird. like it's outside the pattern of his life. the talk they had also not boring like how people always be. it was fun. and for once he can genuinely say that _yes thank you kakka. I do feel happy too,_ even if he said it in somehow exaggerated manner. 

but ibara hates it that Christmas day… he hates that he feels like he missing it now. in the worst possible case.

because this year.. things are getting even more hectic now that he is already in legal age. everything becomes more smooth and suddenly the pace are getting too fast for him to handle everything alone.. putting adam to indefinite hiatus was one thing that he end up sacrificing to keep up with the pace. he does his bet to not abandon eden by making the members busy with individual schedule instead. 

but honestly.. outside the schedule problem. ibara did that to eden mostly for his own selfish needs. lately, eden members are getting really worried and try to break down more of the wall between them. this isn't something ibara fond at. he wish they could stop. yuzuru is enough tiring worrisome one who haunting his life. he dont need more people telling him when to rest when to stop. especially when it's nothing about eden but about himself. 

ibara sighed. no he doesn't hate them. he just afraid of getting used to their help and care. yearning more for it when he knows that he shouldn't. getting addicted to one's comfort is against his policy of life. 

he is fine like this.

alone in the dark.

right.. he is fine but why does he see them whenever he close his eyes…

_fuck that. fuck Christmas! let me sleep!!!_

.

.

.

**EXTRA CHAPTER**

"he is sleeping"

"stupi--ohiisan don't poke him.. he is a light sleeper"

"did you just call me stupid???"

"sssh.. lets . just rest first.. it was a long ride right.. hiyori-iun must be tired too.. jun.. too … it was cold outside. here wear my coat"

"no thanks nagi-senpai you seems to be feel more cold"

ibara wasn't sure how long he asleep. he just caught the clock showing its already 3 AM.. so maybe he already passed out for like 4 hours. but. ..why it's suddenly so noisy…

"ah ibara wake up…" 

"huh it's because jun-kun cant carry him properly"

"pardon me but i told you we shouldn't move him in the first place"

"sssh….no arguing.."

is it a nightmare? is he still in the dream? why the hell he suddenly on a bed and get to see eden members gathered in his office room.

"ka--" ibara try to get up 

but before ibara can get up, nagisa already put a blanket on him and patted his head softly. it feels so comfortable that ibara just falls back to get on the right position..

"sleep well ibara"

surely this isn't bad if it's a nightmare. ibara want to stay awake but his body is demanding him to repay all the debt of resting all this week so he end up falling asleep again

"goddamn. I wish i recorded that"

"sssh no recording.. please get some rest jun"

"will do if ohiisan promised to not use my body as pillow. he did once and i feel like half of my body dead for a whole day"

"hmph petty! go sleep next to ibara im going to hug nagisa-kun!"

"nice~"

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah  
> the one who show up in the end of hiyori's chapter was nagisa who was dropped by his dad to hiyori's house. then both of them picking up jun in the park (yes it was hiyori who throw the snowball on jun's face) then they go to ibara's office with 3 air bed.. pumping there and making sure ibara sleep as they both also having rest after the hours of driving from kyoto to tokyo. planning to have fun the next day if they get to strip off ibara from his schedule
> 
> anyway thankyou for reading this!!!


End file.
